Clantail
Clantail (クランテイル), also known by her real name Nene Ono (尾野 寧々), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart and Magical Girl Raising Project: breakdown. She is the leader of Team Clantail. While she is reserved and quiet, it's easy to distinguish her true feelings by looking at her animal half's movement. Appearance Human She is described to be extremely plain. Nene is so short that she can pass for an elementary school student despite being in middle school. She has twin braids hanging from each side of her head, unfashionable black plastic glasses, and no trace of makeup on her face. It's assumed her skirt is school regulation-length. She is compared to a nerd or class president type. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Clantail has short, brown hair with a purple flower design floating over her head, including others that resemble nature. She also has several white ribbons woven into her hair. Her eyes are red and yellow, with the upper half being red. She also wears red hoop earrings. She wears a low-cut outfit with a large, pink bow and with the colors purple, pink, and beige. Her outfit has white lace around the neckline, as well as purple flower-shaped designs. There are red triangles as a choker on her neck. The lower half of her body is usually represented as a deer. Personality Clantail has a calm and stern demeanor and rarely shows any emotion even when under pressure. In spite of this, she still displays consideration for her fellow teammates and does her best to break up arguments between Rionetta and Nonako. These qualities eventually earned her the natural position of team leader. While Clantail seems emotionless at first glance, you can actually distinguish her feelings by the half of her that is an animal. For example, when she's a deer, Pechka notices Clantail's tail wagging while eating one of her cooked meals. In reality, Clantail just doesn't know how to interact with other people. This is because she cannot understand other's mindsets, as everyone thinks differently. On the other hand, she feels she can relate more to animals, though says she doesn't particularly love them and sees them as average creatures. After she thinks this, she muses to herself that maybe she does love animals, in comparison to how she feels about people. Clantail's dream is to become a zoologist. Clantail likes to drink hot cocoa. After the events of Restart, Clantail decides to become more sociable. She begins to learn how to cook and interact more with her classmates. Magic Can transform the lower half of her body into different animals. Clantail's magic allows her to transform the place below her waist into an animal, starting from its neck. In the case of a small creature, the size of the animal will be adjusted to proportionally fit Clantail's normal size. However, if transforming into a large creature, its size will not be adjusted, and Clantail will gain the size of the animal. She can only transform into animals which she has seen in real life before. Clantail must also recognize these creatures as "animals" to begin with. '''List of her animal transformation shown in story and their uses: ' Relationship Pechka Clantail and Pechka are both part of Team Clantail. Unlike Rionetta and Nonako, Clantail does her best not to show her exasperation upon Pechka's initial little support to their team. She is the kindest and Pechka respects her as a leader. Pechka will often mentally comment on each of Clantail's transformations, where she will decide if it is cute or not. She thinks "deer" and "dolphin" are in said category. When their team sits down to eat one of Pechka's meals, Clantail will not verbally compliment her but instead wag her tail in enjoyment. This pleases Pechka. At one point, Pechka rides on Clantail's back and comments that her human half and animal half have different temperatures, which causes Clantail to blush. When Melville holds Pechka hostage, Clantail is the first to try and protect her. Near the end of the battle, Pechka sacrifices herself to save Clantail and peacefully passes, feeling she finally protected someone. Clantail manages to defeat Melville in her honor and cherishes her memories with Pechka, Rionetta, and Miyokata. Rionetta Clantail and Rionetta are both part of Team Clantail. Clantail acts as a mediator between Rionetta and Miyokata. Due to Clantail's position as a leader, Rionetta will often listen to her orders and allow herself to be pulled away from Miyokata. There is mutual respect between them. Nonako Miyokata Clantail and Nonako are both part of Team Clantail. Nonako voices that the first time she saw Clantail, she wanted to make her, "her pet". She was disappointed to discover Clantail was a Magical Girl rather than an animal to befriend. Nonako respects Clantail's leadership and, like Rionetta, will allow Clantail to mediate her arguments within the group. Shadow Gale After the events of ''Restart, Shadow Gale and Clantail get close. Along with Pfle, they are the sole survivors of the game and seek comfort in each other. Shadow Gale is often irritated with Pfle's behavior and will call Clantail to complain about Her Lady's troublesome personality. It's said that Shadow Gale will even spend nights at Clantail's house to briefly escape Pfle and gather herself together. Clantail likes Shadow Gale and is content being her friend. During Magical Girls of the Holy Night, Shadow Gale invited Clantail as well as her friends to her Christmas Party. Pfle Near the end of Restart, Clantail fought Pfle and Shadow Gale as both sides think each other was the Demon Lord. When Shadow Gale was hurt by Clantail, to her surprised, Pfle stood up from her wheelchair and fought against her. The battle was stopped when Pfle found out the identity of the Demon Lord. After the events of Restart, Pfle and Clantail become friendly. During Magical Girls of the Holy Night, Clantail helps Pfle to deliver presents to Shadow Gale's Christmas Party. Clantail's Grandparents Her grandparents raised several chickens and lived deep in the mountains where many wild animals could be seen. Ragi Jie Nent Clantail accompanies him during the events of breakdown. Ragi respects her quietness. Miss Margarite Clantail found her collapsed in the swamp and used up all her remaining greyfruits to save her. She later provided Miss Margarite with her food and drinks. The two later paired up and followed the goddess. Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Clantail ranked #18, along with Nokko-chan. *In Fanbook 1, Clantail has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 3/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Talkative: 1/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Living Characters